It'll Be Okay, Right?
by kassyxlove
Summary: Hinata is starting her junior year at a new school. What happens when she thinks things have changed for the better? Will she be proven wrong or right by a certain Uchiha? AU and OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Welp. This is my new fic. It's been in my head for a few weeks and I've decided to type it up for all ya. =]**

**I'm such a good person. Lol. Anyhow, read and review.**

**And just to remind you, it is AU an OOC at parts.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was the first day of school just like any other time. However, for Hinata, it was different. She was attending a new school and it was the beginning of her junior year. Earlier in the year, Hinata's father had them move to Konoha for business and now Hinata and her sister have to go to a completely different school. Hinata's dad had to go to work early that morning so she and her sister, Hanabi, ended up catching the bus to school.

As they were waiting for the bus, Hinata noticed another girl at the bus stop that kept staring at them. Then she heard the girl call Hanabi's name. Hinata looked at her sister, but her sister didn't hear anything apparently. Hinata tapped her sister's shoulder and told her to talk to the girl.

"Hi, were you calling my name?" Hanabi asked.

"That depends...are you Hyuuga Hanabi?"

"Um. Yeah. And you are?"

"Oh. You don't remember me?"

"Sorry, can't say that I do."

Well, I'm Tayuya. Think back to elementary school. I was your best friend."

Hanabi stood there for what seemed like forever thinking. Then it dawned on her.

"OMG! It's you. I haven't seen you in like 4 years. You don't look like you used to!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"Yeah. I moved here 2 years ago. I didn't know you lived out here."

"I didn't, well I mean 'we' didn't. We just moved here last April. We've been here all summer with nothing to do except visit our lame cousin cousin, Neji." Hanabi made a face of disgust.

"Neji Hyuuga is _your_ cousin?!" Tayuya practically screamed causing a scene at the bus stop. Hinata had just walked up and was standing next to her sister.

"Yeah. He's our cousin. Why? Do you know him?" Hinata finally said.

"Of course I know him. Who wouldn't?!" Hinata and Hanabi gave a curious look toward Tayuya.

"You guys don't know? He's like the hottest senior at the school of course!" Hinata and Hanabi looked at each other in utter shock.

_'Neji...hot....school....this doesn't make sense at all.' _Hanabi thought to herself.

_'Neji....hot?...no way...' _Hinata thought to herself.

"No way." Hinata and Hanabi said simultaneously.

"Yeah, him and two other seniors. Oh look, the bus is here." Tayuya said.

The bus ride to school was rather quiet. Hinata and Hanabi sat next to each other as Tayuya sat with her friend, Temari, in front of them.

"So this must be your first day here then." Tayuya said, turning around and trying to make conversation.

"Hai. I hope this year will be better than last year." Hinata said quietly.

"Oh. Nervous?"

"Not really. I'm used to being quiet and going through school rather unnoticed so there won't be much difference this year."

"Well, I don't know about that?" Tayuya said, looking her up and down.

"Nani?"

"Nothing, nothing." Tayuya said and turned around.

When they arrived at school, Konoha High **(I know, very unoriginal but oh well! Lol.)**, Hinata heard the bell ring and realized she was late for 1st period. She rushed down the hallways to her first class, Chemistry with Orochimaru. When she entered, she noticed the cutest guy ever was sitting in the front seat by the door. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that made you want to melt.

"Well hello there, and who might you be?" The teacher asked.

"I-i'm Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Well Ms. Hyuuga, I'm Mr. Orochimaru. You can call me Mr. O if you want."

"H-hai."

"Well since your late and there are no empty tables or desks, you'll just have to share a table with Naruto." The teacher announced. "Naruto, raise your hand so Ms. Hinata can find you."

Naruto raised his hand and to Hinata's surprise, it was the cute guy she saw when she entered.

"Ms. Hyuuga, please grab a chair and sit at Naruto's table."

"H-hai." Hinata nodded and blushed as she grabbed a chair and placed it at the table.

"Now class, since it is the first day and this is chemistry, I will conduct an experiment for you all, by making this pickle into a light bulb."

As the class continued, Hinata kept sneaking glances at Naruto, that is until the bell rang and she rushed out of class.

_'Wow, she is really cute but she seems wierd. Oh, well might as well make a new friend.' _Naruto thought to himself.

As Hinata exited the class, her arm was grabbed.

"And where do you think your going?" said a deep voice.

"T-to class, of course. WHy did you have to scare me Neji-niisan?"

"Ano. Gomen. I didn't mean to. I was trying to catch you before you went to class. Who do you have now?"

"Ano...I have band with Kurenai. You?"

"Same thing. Come on. I'll walk with you to class." Neji said pulling Hinata to class.

As they entered the class they noticed that there were alot of people in the class.

**_Briiiingggg!!!_**

"Welcome class. As you may know, I am your teacher, Ms. Kurneai and this is band. Today we will be picking our instruments."

"Yay! -.-" the class exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Let's get started."

* * *

**Well that's chapter one. Idk how many chapters this one is going to be. but I will make it last. Lol.**

**Well review it please, and I will try to update faster. Also please excuse any grammar mistakes, tell me if there are any too. ^^**

**Btw, Maybe, Just Maybe will be updated within the week, just not Sunday. Lol.**

**Later**

**-Ani**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. I had this all out but, I decided to change it a bit more.**

**Haha. *scratches head nervously* Here's the next chapter! =]**

* * *

After Hinata and Neji picked their instruments, Hinata picking alto sax and Neji picking trumpet, they talked quietly.

"How do you like school so far? Neji asked.

"Ano…It's ok. How about you?"

"Eh…same old same old. Nothing new about this place." Neji stated as Hinata giggled. "Did you already get breakfast?"

"Iie…I wasn't hungry." Hinata mumbled.

"Well we are getting breakfast after class then."

"Nani?"

"Breakfast? You know, after class is break and they serve breakfast at break."

"Oh. Ok."

**Brinnnnnnnggggg!!!!!**

"Okay class, tomorrow we will play. You are dismissed." Kurenai announced.

Hinata and Neji got up and left. As Hinata was walking, she couldn't help but blush as she saw the blonde boy.

Naruto was walking in the halls towards his next class, he hated break. Then he saw her, Hinata.

_'Well now's my chance.' _Naruto thought as he ran up to 'talk' to his friend Neji.

"Oi! Neji! What's up?" Naruto shouted.

"Do you have to shout? I'm right here."

"Gomen. So what's up?"

"Ugh, well before you rudely interrupted us, my cousin and I were having a conversation. Can I help you with something?"

"Well sure. You can introduce me and your cousin here." Naruto said as he pointed at a blushing Hyuuga.

"Well, if you must know, this is my cousin, Hinata. She is new here, she is a junior, and we are leaving now." Neji stated pulling Hinata with him to their class.

"Well fine! Be that way! Baka! Bye Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata blushed while she was walking. She couldn't help but ask her cousin questions.

"Nii-san, was that Naruto? What year is he? He's cute." Hinata mumbled and blushed.

"Yes. That was my friend Naruto. He's a senior, and I don't want you getting ideas about him." Neji stated.

"Nani? Why?"

"Because he is too old for you."

"Iie. He's not."

"Yes, he is. We'll leave it at that."

"Fine then. Good bye." Hinata stated as she walked away.

"How troublesome." Neji sighed and walked to class.

************

Hinata walked away in a huff.

'Who does he think he is?! Urgh! Telling me who I can and can't date. The nerve!' Hinata sighed out of frustration as she was looking at her black chucks. That is until she bumped into someone and fell into them.

"Ano...Gomen...I wasn't looking." Hinata said as she blushed and looked up at the person she bumped into.

"Hn. Just watch it." The figure she bumped into said.

She blushed a darker shade of red when she saw his face and felt where her hands were.

Sasuke was walking down the hall thinking about how boring this school year is going to be, like every other year. That is until a small frame bumped into him and fell against him.

"Ano...Gomen...I wasn't looking." The small girl said as Sasuke watched her blush.

"Hn, Just watch it." Sasuke stated thinking this girl was going to be a waste of time.

That is until he looked at her eyes when she looked up at him.

Hinata quickly removed her hands from his chest and pressed her pointer fingers together. She noticed her books had fallen when she bumped into the guy. She bent down and started picking them up as a hand brushed against hers trying to grab the same book. She blushed and pulled back.

The man picked up the book and handed it to her.

"Ah. Uh. Here's your book." Sasuke said.

"Thank you. I-I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuuga."

"Well I'm sorry for bumping into you Hinata. I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, by the way."

"H-hello S-Sasuke-san…but i-if you d-don't mind…I-I have to get to class. B-bye." Hinata said whilst blushing and walking away.

'Hn. This year just got better.' Sasuke thought to himself while watching the small girl walk away. When he looked down, though, he noticed she left her schedule on the ground.

'What's this?' Sasuke thought. 'Her schedule? She may need this. Might as well go find her.'

With that, Sasuke went searching for the shy Hyuuga.

*******

Hinata was walking towards her locker to put her books away and get her schedule out to find out her next class. That is, until she noticed that her schedule wasn't in her backpack or pants. She started to panic.

"Looking for something?" Sounded a newly familiar voice.

"H-hai."

"And what would that be?"

"Ano…My schedule. I need it so I can find my next class." Hinata answered still looking for her schedule.

"What does it look like?"

"It's a piece of paper with my name and schedule on it. What do you think?" Hinata snapped out of pure frustration.

"Well you don't have to be so moody. I was just about to hand it to you, actually."

"Nani?" Hinata asked looking up. "Sasuke, where is it?"

"Like I said, I was going to give it to you, but then you got all moody on me, so I'll think I'll just keep it for later." Sasuke announced with a slight smirk tugging his lips.

"Sasuke, please give me it?" Hinata asked feigning innocence.

"Alright, I guess." Sasuke said handing the paper out. "You have to get it first!" Sasuke said holding the paper above him and smirking broadly.

"Why? I barely know you."

"Well you could know me."

"How so?"

"Go with me to the back-to-school dance next Friday."

"I-i guess." Hinata mumbled while blushing slightly, but inside she was extremely happy.

"Now jump and get it." Sasuke stated with a huge smirk on his face.

"Nani?!" Hinata asked clearly shocked.

"It's up to you if you want your schedule."

_**BBBBrrrriiiiiinnnnngggggg!!!!!**_

"Oh you're lucky, here. Let's go to class. We have Econ together." Sasuke stated handing Hinata her schedule back.

Hinata gladly took her schedule and blushed thinking about how she now had a date with a major hottie to the school dance.

'I knew this year would be better than last years'.' Sasuke thought.

"Ano…Sasuke..." came a small voice, "How'd you get my schedule?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Oh. You dropped it when we bumped into each other and I noticed it on the ground after you left and went to find you. Is that a problem?"

"I-iie. Thank you." Hinata said as she then turned and hugged him.

"N-no problem." Sasuke stuttered slightly with a faint blush on his cheeks.

As they entered their class, they noticed there was no teacher.

"Where is the teacher?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei is always late. Here take a seat next to me." Sasuke said pulling a chair out for Hinata to sit in.

"Sorry I'm late class, I had to help this old man pick up his groceries." The teacher announced.

"Liar!" shouted a voice within the students.

Kakashi scrathed the back of his heas sheepishly. "Let's get started then, shall we? I'm Kakashi and this is Econ. We will go around the room and everyone will say one thing that is special about them. Young lady in the purple, please go first."

"H-hai. Ano. I'm Hinata Hyuuga and I-I'm a new student here."

"Well, welcome to Konaha High, Hinata. Next!"

The class went around with everyone saying who they are and one 'interesting' fact about themselves. When it came to Sasuke turn, he stood causing all the students to look at him.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I like to be alone, most of the time." Sasuke said as he then winked at Hinata, causing her to blush a bright red.

As Sasuke sat down, Hinata could feel the stares of all the girls on her.

'Just great.' Hinata thought to herself as she sunk lower into her seat.

* * *

**I know, I know. This took forever! But, it'll be ok. Lol. I hope you liked it! =]**

**Also I'm going to have to say, I will update, every 5 reviews. Cuz I aint' got alot now.**

**Welp, laters.**

**-Ani**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelys! Lol. I know I haven't updated in soo long but I have a good excuse!**

**I've been studying. Lol. Finals are next week and I must get this done! Lol.**

**But at least I updated. =]**

**I'd like to thank all those who reviewed. Oh and Luna-chan926, I understand where you are coming from, but I got the reviews and if its been 3 days and still no one reviews, I guess I can update. =)**

**Lol. Well on with the chapter!**

_

* * *

_**Briiiinnnnnngggggg!!**

"Ok class. I will see you all tomorrow. We will be talking about the economy tomorrow so your homework for tonight is to watch the news. That is all. You're dismissed." Kakashi said, with his head in a strange orange book.

The class walked out, however, Hinata speed walked all the way to her locker with a bright blush painted on her face.

As she reached her locker, she put in the combo and put her head in the locker.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I like to be alone, most of the time." Sasuke said as he then winked at Hinata, causing her to blush a bright red.**_

_**As Sasuke sat down, Hinata could feel the stares of all the girls on her.**_

_**'Just great.' Hinata thought to herself as she sunk lower into her seat.**_

_**~End Flashback~**_

_was he thinking? He can't possibly like me! He just met me. I'm not even that pretty.' _Hinata thought and sighed as she felt someone come to stand by her. She pulled her head out the locker and looked up to see Neji.

"Hi nii-san. What's up?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing, I came to see what you have next." Neji replied.

"Ano. Algebra 2 with Asuma?"

"You seem unsure about who you have."

"Ano. Iie. I just recognize the name is all. What do you have?"

"American Government.

"Yikes. Have fun with that." She stated with a smile.

"Mhm. Sure. See you at lunch."

"Ja!" Hinata turned back to her locker and checked herself in her portable mirror and then closed it and left to class.

**Briiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg!!!!**

"Good morning students and welcome. I'm Asuma-sensai and today we will be reviewing what you learned in Algebra and Geometry." The teacher stated as he handed out a bulky packet.

"I see we have some new faces. Don't worry, this class will be fun."

Hinata looked at the packet and began working. She got to problem 7 of 58 when she noticed she didn't bring a calculator and needed it.

"Ano. Asuma-sensai," Hinata started as she got to his desk from hers, "do you have a calculator I may use?"

"Class, what is the first rule of math?"

"Always bring a calculator." The students answered and went back to work.

"But seeing as how you are new, I could let you use mine." Asuma said and handed her a brand new scientific calculator.

"Arigatou." Hinata said as she turned and headed back to her seat.

"Don't forget one tomorrow though."

"Hai." Hinata answered and went back to work.

As soon as she finished the packet, she brought it to the teacher.

"Need any help or anything?" Asuma asked curiously.

"No thank you. I'm finished though. So what do you want me to do?"

Asuma was shocked still. No one had ever finished this packet with, he glanced at the clock, 25 minutes left of class.

"Ah. Well, I guess you could...uh... do this packet I had set for homework." Asuma said and handed her another packet.

"Arigatou." Hinata said and went back to her desk.

The class continued and Hinata was flying by on her work. She finished the homework packet right when the bell rang.

**Briiinnnnggg!!**

"Dismissed." Asuma said from his desk.

Hinata started to walk to the cafeteria when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Hey, your new here, right?" A blonde girl asked Hinata.

"H-hai. I'm Hinata Hyuga."

"Well hey. I'm Ino Yamanaka. Your in Asuma's class, right?"

"Hai."

"I noticed you got done before anyone else. You must be smart."

"I-i guess. I just love math."

"Sweet. Now I have a smart buddy." Ino beamed and the dark haired girl.

Hinata smiled at her new friend.

"Wanna hang?" Ino asked as they were getting their food.

"Sure." Hinata said as she got her food.

Hinata followed Ino down the halls.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked the blonde girl.

"To my spot to hang out. You can meet some of my friends. I must warn you though, they are quite weird."

Hinata smiled at that. "I'm sure they are fine."

Ino smiled and kept walking until she got to a square type wall with a big tree in the middle.

"Hey everyone! This is Hinata. Hinata this is my hang out group."

Hinata looked around at the people. One was sleeping, one was eating like there was no tomorrow, one was polishing a kunai and the last one was facing the gate that led off the school ground with his back to Hinata.

Hinata recognized that hair and sat next to the one staring at the fence.

"Hey Sasuke. I didn't know you hung out with people."

"Well, I'm with you, am I not?" Sasuke asked looking at Hinata.

Hinata blushed. "H-hai." She looked at her food and started to pick at it. She had gotten chicken nuggets with mayo but the nuggets looked deformed and fake.

"Don't worry, they always look like that. They aren't half bad though." Sasuke said when he noticed her staring at her food.

Sasuke smirked as Hinata picked up the nugget and stared at it as if it were alive.

"I think I'll pass for today." Hinata said as she threw out her food. She back down next to Sasuke and stared at the green grass a few feet away from her that looked so inviting.

"....okay with that?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking. What'd you say?"

"I said, Me picking you up for the dance, are you okay with that?"

"Oh. H-hai." Hinata blushed.

"Wanna lay down?"

"Hai." Hinata giggled.

"What's funny?" Sasuke asked with a smirk planted on his face.

"I don't know, its just everytime I'm with you, I always say 'H-hai'. I don't know. I'm weird." Hinata shrugged as she layed in the grass.

"I see. Oh well." Sasuke stated as layed next to her.

They stared at the sky for what seemed like ever when Sasuke felt smething on his stomach.

"The hell?" Sasuke looked up as well as Hinata and saw a bunch of pink.

* * *

**Who do you think it is? Hm. Lol.**

**It's pretty simple but still. =]**

**That's all for this chapter.**

**Review it! Lol.**

**I will be updating my other story shortly also!**

**Ja!**

**-Ani**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! I'm soo sorry this is out so late. I really have no excuse except writer's block I guess. Again sorry.  
**

**This will be the next chapter, apparently. Lol.**

* * *

"The hell? What do you want Sakura?" **(A/N: I knew you'd figure it out! XD)** Sasuke said, looking at the girl sitting on him.

"Aw Sasuke-kun, don't be so mean? You don''t have to make me jealous to try to get me back. We can be together now!" Sakura beamed. Hinata looked slightly confused.

"Sasuke, what is she talking about?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. But she needs to leave." He stated as he stood up, letting Sakura fall onto the ground.

"Sasuke-kun! Why are you acting like you don't want me? We all know you do." Sakura said while batting her eyelashes to Sasuke from the ground.

"Uh no. Let's get this straight, I'd rather date that dobe, Naruto, before I date you. Do I make myself clear?" Sasuke said through clenced teeth.

Hinata stood up then and walked to Ino.

"Who is Sasuke talking to?" Hinata asked Ino.

"Oh. That big forehead girl? That's Sakura. She's been trying to date Sasuke since 8th grade. She still hasn't succeeded. And to think, your going with him to the dance and you've only been here for 4 hours." Ino said and gave Hinata a coy smile.

"Oh I see. She must really like him."

"She may think she does, but I think she doesn't. She just likes the idea of being with him and to call herself 'Sasuke's girl', but that'll never happen. Don't you worry your pretty little head." Ino said and patted Hinata's shoulder.

**_Brinnngggg!!!_**

"Well lunch is over, let's go. Who do you have?" Ino asked.

"Um...Japanese with Iruka." Hinata said while looking at her schedule.

"Oh. Well that class is next to mine, so I'll see you after class. Okay?" Ino said as they were walking up the stairs to Hinata's class.

"Hai. See you later, Ino-chan." She said as she walked into her class.

Hinata walked to the back row and sat in the empty desk.

_**Brinnngggg!!!**_

"Good afternoon students. I'm Iruka and this is Japanese. Today shouldn't be to hard, just write me a 600 word essay about yourself. Due at the end of the class. Now get started." the teacher said then sat in his desk.

Hinata sighed and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and began writing.

_My name is Hinata Hyuga and I am 16 years old. My birthday is December 27 and I have a little sister. I live with my father and sister....._

And it went on from there.

Hinata looked around the room once she finished. She then noticed this hot guy with red hair and peircing green eyes was staring at her.

_'Why are there so many hot guys at this school?'_ Hinata thought and blushed lightly when she realized her and the red head had been staring at each other.

The class went by quickly and Hinata noticed that. When the bell rang, the first one out of the class was the red head.

_'I wonder why he is in such a rush...Probably a girlfriend or something...' _Hinata thought and sighed as she headed for her last class, P.E.

As she walked out to the blacktop, she saw a tall guy in green spandex looking as if he could cry from happiness.

"Hello my youthful students. I'm Gai and I will be showing you all how to maintain such youthfulness. This is my assistant, Rock Lee. He will be helping to keep your youthfulness and his own." the spandex man namde Gai said while looking at the class. "Today we will be getting your sizes so may get your youthful training outfits for fitness." he said.

Hinata stared at the guy as if he had two heads. She looked aruond and noticed that the red head from her Jap class was staring at her. She began to sare back and felt as if she were somewhere else.

"Hi there!" A voice said, pulling Hinata from the trance she was in. She looked to where the voice came from and saw a girl about her age with dirty blonde frizzy ponytails and piercing green eyes.

"H-hi." came her small reply.

"What's your name? I'm Temari." said the blonde.

"H-Hinata." she answered quietly.

"Oh. Well I've never seen you here before and you don't look like a freshie, so what year are you?" Temari asked eagerly.

"I'm a junior. I just transferred here from another city." Hinata felt as if she could tell this girl anything, already.

"Oh. No wonder. Well you look kind of scared so I'll be here to help." Temari said broadly while putting her hands on her hips and giving her a bright smile.

Hinata smiled shyly, "Thank you."

Hinata walked with her new friend to the girls' locker room to get a locker.

"So where did you come from?"

"Ano...Kunichi County."

"Really? That's a really big city. Why move to a small town like Konoha?" Temari asked as she was receiving her lock and locker number.

"My dad got transferred here so my sister and I had to move out here with him."

"What about your mom?"

"Ano....She died giving birth to my little sister." She said smiling sadly at the ground.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said anything." Temari said giving Hinata a hug.

"Iie. It's fine. I-it was a while ago." Hinata said looking down.

They started walking back to the gym to tell the teachers what size clothes they needed as Temari looked down at the pale girl next to her. She was really starting to like her already.

"Hinata Hyuuga." came a deep voice.

"H-hai?"

"Shirt and shorts size?"

"Ano...Medium for b-both please."

"Got it. Next is Gaara."

"Yeah." came a velvet smooth voice behind Hinata. She turned around only to noticed the same red head she's been seeing today.

"Size?"

"Large for both." Gaara said and walked away to sit on the bleachers. Hinata watched him walk.

"And why are you staring at my brother, Hinata-chan?" Temari asked with a sly smile coming to her face.

"G-gomen." Hinata blushed and looked at her chuck's.

"Haha. It's ok. You can look. He needs a girlfriend."

Hinta's blush grew ten-fold. "Ano....H-he doesn't have one?"

"Of course not. He's a loner. Well not a loner, loner but he hasn't had a girlfriend since 8th grade. And now he'd a senior. I don't know how he did it."

Hinata kept her gaze to the ground as she analyzed those words.

"I-i see." came her curt reply.

"Yeah. Well let's go somewhere to talk and get to know each other. This area bores me."

Hinata giggled and nodded as she followed Temari. She glanced back towards Gaara and noticed him still staring at her.

_'Gaara. Huh?'_ Hinata thought as she walked her way around the blacktop

* * *

**Well there you have it! That was it for now. It's 3 in the morning and I'm officially tired. Lol. And I'm officially out of school, so my updates will possibly be faster. I know I've said that before but I've been having MAJOR writer's block. Bare with me.**

**Anyhow, please review! If there are any gramma or spelling mistakes, tell me! I like my stuff perfect! Lol.**

**-Ani  
**


End file.
